


One Year

by gameraramen



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameraramen/pseuds/gameraramen
Summary: One year after the end of Persona 3, Aigis visits the school rooftop and reminisces about her time with the protagonist. One-shot.





	One Year

One year…

One year since I had to say goodbye to the most important person in my life. Someone that I—all of us—had only known for such a short time, but had such incredible impact on us. They were our leader, our friend, our hero, our angel, our light. And now they were gone forever…Though we did get to see their face one last time, that only filled the hole in my heart so much.

But, they showed me so much that even now I’m still having trouble processing it all. When I first reawakened, I was just a mindless machine following protocol, not even knowing the reasons for my actions. But by spending time with them, I had a second awakening; I gained a heart, perhaps even a soul. The world itself transformed, no longer a battlefield to merely scrutinize and observe, but a diverse landscape filled with countless opportunity and connections. Yes, their departure pained my heart in a way that may never be cured, but it is thanks to them that I have a heart in the first place.

…it’s another beautiful spring day here, just like last year. I feel the leftover chill of winter still here, retreating in its losing battle against the warming sun. I feel a gentle breeze rolling through town, softly moving the still-dormant plants and ruffling my clothes. I feel the hard surface of the bench beneath me as I sit and gaze out over the town I now call my home. I feel…the weight of their head on my lap, even as I look down and see nothing there. I feel a sudden moisture in my eyes and on my hands as my vision blurs. I wipe away the unexpected tears, confused but yet understanding their presence.

Emotions…Though I have had them for over a year, and felt many in that time, they can still surprise me at times. It’s remarkable, how you can experience some things over and over and yet never get used to them.

“Aigis!” A sudden voice calling out to me interrupts my thoughts. I turn my gaze to the staircase leading to the roof; me teammates—friends—Yukari, Junpei, and Fuuka have arrived, and Yukari is approaching me. “Hey, Aigis, we’re gonna—” Her words are cut short upon seeing the tears I have just shed. “Aigis, I…” Yukari sits next to me and takes my hand as Junpei and Fuuka approach us. 

“Aigis…” Yukari continues talking. “You know that we all miss them too, right? They were someone important to all of us; I know that sometimes I catch myself thinking about them without even realizing it.” 

Fuuka sits to my right and puts her hand on my shoulder. “Partings are always painful, Aigis, but you know that we’re all here for you. If remembering them is making you sad, then let us share that with you.”

Junpei speaks up. “C’mon, don’t be sad. They’re just out there playing hero again!” He strikes what I assume is supposed to be a heroic pose, but breaks it a moment later, his face suddenly downcast. “Though, guess that means we gotta pick up their slack around here…” Flustered, he turns away from the three of us, looking out over the city.

Yukari speaks to me again with an exasperated expression. “Don’t mind Stupei’s antics; that’s just how he expresses emotions. What he meant to say was, ‘I’m sorry you feel this way, Aigis, but we should take comfort in the fact that they’re still out there watching over us.’”

Junpei turns back towards us. “H-hey, what’ve I told you about calling me ‘Stupei’?!...She ain’t wrong about the rest of that, though.” His face suddenly brightens. “Which reminds me why we came up here in the first place! We’re all gonna meet up with Akihiko, Mitsuru, and Ken at that beef bowl place. Whaddya say, a little time with the gang for a high school graduation celebration?”

I look at Junpei for a moment, processing his question, before turning to Fuuka and Yukari. “Yes…” I say, nodding. “I would very much like that.”

One year has passed since our sempais graduated…perhaps it has also been one year closer to when we will meet again?


End file.
